The subcutaneous implant procedure provides a priviledged site for studying the infectious disease process of microorganisms in laboratory animals. Prior to this technique there was no practical immunological model in laboratory animals for studying such diseases as Neisseria gonorrhoeae. By employing the subcutaneous implant procedure, animal models have been developed for N. gonorrhoeae, and in addition the procedure has provided the basic techniques required for studying the immunology of other microorganisms. The increased use of this procedure in microbiology has however resulted in the implantation in animals of chambers of unacceptable design, for example, glass rods, plastic test tubes, dropper bottles, polyethylene practice golf balls, and the like. These implants have produced inhumane suffering in laboratory animals and have not always given satisfactory results.
Further background will be given by examining the following U.S. prior patents and publications, which appear to represent the closest prior art relating to the present invention, found in the course of a preliminary search:
Delgado, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,269;
Arlen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,414;
Schulte, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,051;
Bardani, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,632;
Wichterle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,376.
Arko, "Implantation and Use of a Subcutaneous Culture Chamber in Laboratory Animals", Laboratory Animal Science, Vol. 23, No. 1, 105-106, 1973.
Arko, "Neisseria Gonorrhoeae: Experimental Infection of Laboratory Animals", Science, Vol. 177, 1200-1201, 1972.
Arko, "An Immunologic Model in Laboratory Animals for the Study of Neisseria Gonorrhoeae", Journal of Infectious Diseases, Vol. 129, No. 4, 451-455, 1974.